For many years paper greeting cards containing text sentiment and associated artwork have been widely used for celebratory occasions such as birthdays, graduations, weddings, and for other commercial purposes. Greeting cards have been made in conventional configurations such as two-panel gatefold cards with a single fold line between two panels or multiple panels. More recently, greeting cards have been enhanced by incorporating light, sound, electronics or other special effects, although primarily in combination with conventional flat panel greeting cards.